<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I see you in a new light by marvel_holmes16</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24014992">I see you in a new light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvel_holmes16/pseuds/marvel_holmes16'>marvel_holmes16</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Down Character(s), Aged-Up Character(s), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fred Weasley Lives, How Do I Tag, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Past Child Abuse, Remus Lupin Lives, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Severus Snape Lives, Severus Snape Needs a Hug, Still heartbroken about it, screw JK Rowling for that</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:48:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24014992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvel_holmes16/pseuds/marvel_holmes16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What would have happened if Lily wasn't Severus' only friend during their time at Hogwarts? What if he only joined the Death eaters because of the Order? The story is better than the summary.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angelina Johnson/George Weasley, Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Harry Potter &amp; Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Fred Weasley, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Don't own Harry Potter, a wonderful yet sadistic lady named JK Rowling does. Just borrowing her characters.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Alohomora"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The door slowly creaked open and Harry lifted his head from the sheets. There at the door were a group of people, milling about the shadows. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Is not right, these muggles, a house this clean is unnatural." A rough, eastern London accent hissed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Shut it Tonks, fore' you wake up the whole bloody street." A male, but equally rough voice, permeated the still air. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh for the love of Merlin...Harry, are you awake luv?"  A familiar gentle voice chimed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Serena? What are you doing here ?"He whispered as his eyes adjusted to the lumos illuminated room. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His former DADA professor grinned mischievously from her spot by the bed</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Why, rescuing you of course." She quipped.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Harry lifted his head from the sheets and grinned at the assembly of people present. He jumped out of bed to hug Serena then Tonks.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Come on, hurry up and get dressed. Are all your things in your trunk?" Moody stumped forward, barking orders at his aurors under his breath.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah, where are we going? Will Ron and Hermione be there ? Is Padfoot safe? What about Buckbeak? What shall I do with Hedwig ? How are we travelling? Is Remus alright ?" Harry asked while pulling on jeans.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Merlin's knickers, Harry, stop asking all these questions. Don't worry bout nothin' just trust us." Tonks assured loudly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Be quiet Nymphadora! Are you trying to wake every bloody muggle on this blasted street?" Moody chastised </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Don't call me Nymphadora" the  Metamorphmagus threatened her hair turning a startling shade of red. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Tonks,not now dear." Serena soothed before waving her wand and shrinking Harry's trunk and allowing the boy to shove it into his pocket.  Serena also shrank Hedwig's cage after releasing the owl into the open air with the command to follow them. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Alright everyone stay silent, if we use too many spells the ministry will be able to sniff us out faster than a werewolf tracking a mountain troll." Moody hissed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Everyone silently moved their way from Harry's room to the driveway of number 4, Privet Drive. With a wave of his wand Kingsley Shacklebolt summoned everyone's broomstick.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Alright the lot of ya, kick off  your brooms on the count of three, one...two...three." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>At Moody's command, the group kicked off and flew towards the clouds. The snowy owl following duly behind Harry's fire bolt.  The wizards and witches flew above the clouds, hidden from the muggles that swarmed London's night attractions. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Just as Harry's arms were getting tired from clutching the handle of his broom. Moody dived down suddenly, followed immediately by the rest of the group. They landed in front of a shabby, grey line of condos. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"This is where we're hiding ?" Harry asked incredulously scanning the buildings, which were teeming with muggles.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Serena snorted, and with a cheeky wink, she waved her wand and uttered softly</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Finite Incantum"  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Suddenly the buildings started to stretch and an equally drab looking building popped in the middle in front of them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"12, Grimmauld place. The ancestral home of the great Black family."  Serena explained sarcastically to Harry as he looked on in amazement. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well stop gawking around and get yer arses inside." Moody commanded, watching the sky worriedly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Harry followed Tonks into the narrow corridor, where he heard Mrs. Weasley's familiar voice shrieking at someone. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"-Molly calm down, you getting upset won't solve anything." Remus' quiet voice soothed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"He's just a-oh Moody your back." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah and we have a special delivery."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You bet we do " Tonks crowed as she stumbled into the room</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Harry peeked his way into the room to see the order of the phoenix assembled, his eyes immediately found his godfather and mentor</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Sirius! Remus!" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Harry!" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As both older men stood up and embraced the sixteen year old boy, Serena and Tonks watched the group bond with fond smiles.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Look how tall you've gotten Harry."Remus said fondly, patting Harry's head.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Tall? The boy's only taller than a goblin by a few feet." Sirius laughed </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh shut up, Siri." Harry giggled along with Remus and Sirius.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Move aside, move aside, I want to hug my boy too." Molly bustled up with open arms. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Molly I've missed you." Harry wheezed as Molly started to squeeze the oxygen out of his lungs. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh I've missed you too dear. Hmm, looking a bit peaky, but dinner will have to wait for a bit, now why don't you head upstairs, first door on the left. Ron, Hermione and the others are already there. Yes right up there dear, go." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Harry climbed the stairs slowly, watching Molly, who looked at the order worriedly before shaking herself and closing the door behind her.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As Harry stepped up to the door, it yanked open and he was pulled forcefully inside and hugged</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry! You’re alright, we were so worried about you!” Hermione shrieked, squeezing him harder. Harry chuckled and buried his face into her wild hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine Mione, but not if you keep crushing my ribs in.” he wheezed</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let him breathe, woman, he just got here.” Ron broke in, pulling Harry away from her and hugging him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Ron, Chudley Cannons lost again huh?” Harry teased, once he moved away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was their best bloody game of the season.” he declared,ignoring Hermione’s huff of annoyance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Harold James Potter, what happened for you to nearly get expelled?” Hermione asked, looking quite pissed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry glared back at her, “I was attacked by bloody dementors along with my cousin. It’s not like I could’ve let him die.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She had the grace to look guilty, “I’m sorry Harry, but you know how serious this case is.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I do Hermione, I’ve only been told that I have to defeat Voldemort since I was eleven years old, I’m the one he wants to kill, I’m the one who saw Cedric Diggory die at </span>
  <em>
    <span>their </span>
  </em>
  <span>hands.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A quiet pop came from behind him followed immediately by the twin’s voices, making all three of them jump. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah Harry, thought we heard your dulcet tones, mate.” George said</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah Harry, don’t button it up, let it out.” Fred agreed</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, you pricks! Nearly gave me a heart attack” Harry chastised when his heart stopped racing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh you’re fine mate, besides..” George began</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you’re finished screaming, how’s about listening to something worthwhile?” Fred finished.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Somehow the five teens found themselves crowded along the banister right outside their door, lowering one end of what the twins called ‘Extendable Ears’ towards the room that housed the Order.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We have to tell him what’s happening.” they heard Snape say. The teens looked at each other with surprise, before focusing on the conversation again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Severus not you as well, he is only a boy.” Molly argued </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Molly, he never had the childhood your children had, he’s strong enough to learn the truth,” Remus said calmly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not the most important thing right now, we need to find Harry a safe place to live, blood wards or not, we can’t send him to live with those god awful muggles.” Serena cut in, her tone leaving no room for argument</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He can live with us obviously.” Arthur said without hesitation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Absolutely not, when and I don’t mean if the ministry comes looking for him the first place they will search is yours.” Moody objected.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not to mention you still work for the Ministry, Arthur, your property wards are directly linked to the ministry records.” Tonks put in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then where can we place Harry?” Kingsley asked</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He has me, I’m his godfather. He can stay with me.” Sirius jumped to respond.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Funny, I never pegged you as a paternal type, Black. If you haven’t gone completely mad, you will remember you’re still a wanted man.” Snape scoffed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up Snivellus.” Sirius shouted</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps if we’re lucky the boy will end up as a fugitive as well.” Snape bit back</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Boys!” Serena’s voice cut through like steel. A tense silence followed it before she spoke again, sounding calmer</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right now that’s out of the way-” her sentence is cut off by a loud, static sound.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The teens winced before looking down and seeing Crookshanks nibbling on the ear-like piece that he removed from the string.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bad Crookshanks!” Hermione hissed, the cat ignored her and continued playing with his new toy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hermione, I hate your bloody cat.” Ron and the twins said unison. Harry just stayed silent, processing everything he just heard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well come on, no use in staying out here..” Fred said</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah and getting caught. In we go, like the model children we are.” George finished, ushering the younger teens back into the room.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Kids! Come down, we’ll be eating in the kitchen.” Molly called them down in an hour or so. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sometime during the wait Ginny flooed in and had drawn everyone into a conversation about the new school year and what to expect. When they heard Molly calling everyone rushed downstairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just as Harry reached the bottom stair, Fred and George apparated right behind Molly, causing her to yelp in fear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just because you’re allowed to use magic now, it does not mean you have to whip your wands out for everything!” She screamed at the quickly retreating figures.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi Mom.” Ginny greeted calmly, moving behind her mother, while Ron just silently flattened himself towards the wall to move towards the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry smiled as Arthur came up to greet him. “Hello Harry, gave us a good fright you did.” he said, clasping Harry’s hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know me, Mr.Weasley, I like to keep everyone on their toes.” He replied cheekily.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sirius guffawed from behind the group, and Remus rolled his eyes at the pair. Molly chuckled as well before shoving all of them downstairs. The kitchen table was lively with separate and group conversations when Molly started plating. Tonks was entertaining Ginny by using her metamorphmagus skills, Moody was in a deep conversation with Kingsley and Arthur, Serena and Snape were talking as well (which surprised Harry and his friends), Ron, Hermione and the twins were arguing about something and Harry was filling Sirius and Remus on everything that happened and vice versa, along with plans for the new school year. Molly interrupted everyone to serve dinner, in the middle of which Harry couldn’t hold it in anymore and asked, </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So what's going to happen ?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All the adults shared a look before Serena sighed and replied,  “Harry dear, because of your almost expulsion, you will have to attend a hearing at the Ministry of Magic.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s very, very peculiar, it seems like your hearing at the Ministry is to be before the entire Wizgemot.” Arthur stated </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t understand, what has the Ministry got against me?”  At this the adults shared that look again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally Moody barked out, “Show him. He’ll find out soon enough.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone avoided Harry’s eyes as Kingsley passed Harry a copy of the Daily Prophet. Harry unfolded and the paper and grew paler with each word he read. There in bold were the words ‘The Boy Who Lies’ with a wizarding picture of Harry, which morphed into the headline ‘Fudge: All is well’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They think I’m lying about Voldemort’s return?” he cried in disbelief. At this the younger members present objected loudly, before being silenced when Remus held a hand up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry, Fudge is using all of his power to smear anyone who believes the Dark Lord has returned.” Serena said gravely.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” Harry asked </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “The Minister thinks that Dumbledore is after his job.” Remus stated </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But that’s insane, no one in their right mind would believe that.” Harry objected </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly, Fudge isn’t in his right mind, you know better than most what happens when fear warps a person’s mind.. Last time Voldemort gained power, he almost destroyed everything we hold dear. Now that he’s returned..”  Remus trailed off</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The Minister will do everything in his power to avoid that terrifying truth and pretend all is right in the world.” Snape finished </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We think that Voldemort is trying to build up his army again.” Tonks interjected</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fourteen years ago he had huge numbers in his command. And not just witches or wizards but all manners of dark creatures.” Moody said </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s been recruiting heavily, and we’ve been attempting to do the same. But gathering from the wizards isn’t the only thing he’s interested in, we believe that ” Here Moody interrupted Sirius by clearing his throat. But he just continued,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We believe that Voldemort is after something-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sirius.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Something he didn’t have last time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What like a weapon?” Harry asked, confused. Just as Sirius was about to answer him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, that’s enough! He’s just a boy, such much more and you’ll have to induct you into the Order straightaway.” Molly chastised.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, I want to join, if Voldemort’s raising an army I want to fight.” Harry declared.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sirius gave the rest of the Order a pointed look and winked at Harry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nonsense, finish eating up quickly and get ready for bed. You will be heading to the Ministry for your trial tomorrow with arthur.” Molly said, leaving no room for argument.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once everyone had finished, The Weasleys and Hermione, with the exception of Ron and Arthur, left along with Kingsley, Snape and Moody. Tonks, Remus and Serena opted to stay at Grimmauld Place. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur sighed sadly as Molly flooed away, before turning to the remaining members in the house. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I’m settling in for the night. Try not to stay up too late, especially you Harry. Goodnight everyone.” he said, before heading upstairs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodnight Arthur.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“G’night Dad.” came the replies.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I agree with Arthur, it’s going to be a long day tomorrow, it’ll be for the better if we all head for bed.” Serena said tiredly, looking older than her 33 years.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ron looked at Harry, and both boys nodded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, you're right, Goodnight guys.” Harry said, feeling the same as Serena looked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“G’night guys.” Ron echoed, both teens headed for the stairs after the adults wished them the same. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he was climbing Harry saw Sirius drop his head into his hand, and Serena kiss his hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are we doing the right thing,Serena?” he asked</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know, love, but I can only hope we are.” she answered sadly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We should try to sleep as well, it’s been a long day.” Remus murmured.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry listened to them wishing each other good night before heading upstairs themselves. He sighed as he settled in for a restless night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry glared at Ron, envious of his friends ability to sleep through anything. Ron’s snores echoed around the room and Harry gave up bothering to sleep when he saw the time was 1:30 am. He shuffled out the room and headed towards the study, where he saw he had company.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Serena.” he whispered as he crossed the room to where she was huddled in a plush armchair by the fire. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Serena jerked as his hand touched her shoulder, and before he could blink he was pushed against the wall with a wand to his throat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry! What are you doing up? You should be sleeping.” She hissed as she relaxed, removing her wand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Couldn’t sleep, Ron snores too much.”  at this Serena snorted and Harry grinned before continuing </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What about you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Same reason, your godfather snores louder than a bloody train.” she muttered, she shook herself, then grinned at Harry </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now that you’re awake, how’s about joining me for a cuppa?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, thanks.” Harry sat beside Serena on the old sofa.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nervous about tomorrow, are you?” Serena asked once Harry had calmed down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He just nodded and blew on the surface of his tea. Serena sighed and pulled Harry closer, as she kissed his temple.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not to worry about a thing, dear, Arthur will make sure you’ll be safe, and if need be we can be there in a moment’s time.’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm, thank you Serena, for being here,” Harry murmured sleepily, placing his empty cup on the coffee table in front of him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My pleasure,dear.” Serena whispered into his unruly dark hair as she wrapped Harry into a warm, protective embrace,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is not what I expected to see when I realized you weren’t in bed.” Harry vaguely heard Sirius whisper.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You're disgusting and I don’t know why I love you.” she whispered back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sofa dipped as Sirius joined them and he wrapped both of them in his arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I know why, you always loved the si-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Finish that sentence and I guarantee you it won’t be there tomorrow.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just joking love, so how’d this happen?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was worrying about tomorrow, when Harry sneaked up on me, said he couldn’t sleep, so we drank tea.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sirius sighed and brushed his hand through Harry’s dark locks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you dare wake him, Sirius Black, or so help me God.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Heh, do you remember the last time, you said that exact sentence?”  Sirius asked, his voice thick with unshed tears.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, how could I forget it was our first and last time babysitting for Lily and James.” she answered, fighting back tears herself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s in the past now, love, let’s just worry about his future,” Sirius said sadly, moving to pick up Harry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There are many things I regret doing, but what I regret the most is saying no to your proposal in seventh year . I just wanted you to know that.” She said quickly </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do too, but like I said, it’s in the past.” he replied.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Serena nodded and gave Harry’s forehead a kiss as Sirius stood up with the sleeping boy in his arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, but I can’t help but think of how things could’ve turned out, but your right, we need to be focusing on his future.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next time Harry opened his eyes, it was light outside and the clock beside the bed read 7:45 am. He sat up groggily and grabbed his glasses from the stand. Shuffling past a still snoring Ron he made it into the kitchen. There he saw that Mad-eye, Molly and Hermione had come early in the morning. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning Harry.” Remus smirked as Harry muttered the greeting back as he plopped into the nearest chair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His smirk grew bigger as Serena shuffled in behind Harry, still bleary-eyed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>

  <span>“Good Morning Serena.” he practically sang, a mischievous glint in his eyes, which grew brighter when all he got in reply was a grunt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all watched as she took a giant gulp of her morning coffee and her eyes grew wide as the taste hit her tongue, then narrowed dangerously as Remus burst out laughing. Serena calmly placed the cup back onto the table and walked towards the still laughing werewolf. She waited until he looked up to spray him with the coffee from her mouth. Then she levitated the offending cup over his head and poured the rest of it into the sandy hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck you, Remus John Lupin.” she stated as she prepared a fresh cup of coffee.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Worth it, you should’ve seen the look on your face.” he giggled, already casting cleaning and drying charms on himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Serena just gave him a one-fingered salute as she drank down her new coffee.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The entire table burst laughing at their antics, the stress for the day momentarily forgotten.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lupin, if you ever put salt in my coffee again, I’ll make you wish you were never born.” Serena said as everyone calmed down, which made everyone break down laughing, all over again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’d I miss?” Ron yawned from the doorway of the kitchen.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harry was dressed in Sirius’ younger brother’s second best clothes. Serena had shrunk them to fit Harry’s slimer frame, and cast a tricky transfiguration charm that made them look more modern. Harry steadied an unstable Mr. Weasley on the muggle escalator. Arthur practically jumped off it and walked robotically towards the gates, following the ever-flowing crowd. He turned slightly towards Harry,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Trains, underground. These muggles are genius! What will they think of next?” he asked  excitedly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry couldn’t help but smile at the man’s innocent fascination, then they reached the gates. Mr. Weasley watched a few muggles move one hand quickly to box beside them, then like magic the gate opens fast enough for the person to move through. Mr. Weasley tried to do the same, but the gate remained closed, silently Harry caught his arm and showed him a little white card that he fitted into the slot at the end of the box, which emitted a beeping noise and opening, allowing Arthur to move on through to the other side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fascinating! Simply fascinating!” he exclaimed as Harry dragged him away from the station.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The pair made their way across the street to a normal looking red telephone booth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Here we are, I’ve never  used the visitor’s entrance before and it should be fun.” Mr. Weasley said as he opened the door and waved Harry inside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right I’ll just get my muggle money, and uh..” he mumbled, fussing around for a couple of seconds, before they felt a jostle and the interior of the booth was pulled downwards, similar to the movement of a lift.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once the booth stopped and they got out, into a sea of wizards, witches and goblins. Some in traditional wizarding robes, some in more modern clothing, similar to what Harry had on. Harry watched in amazement as hundreds of wizards and witches flooed in a flurry of green flames.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They strode quickly past the daily prophet stall and towards the lifts, they were packed in with several other people and a goblin as far as Harry could tell.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mornin’ Arthur.” a tired looking wizard greeted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Morning Bob.” Mr. Weasley replied cheerfully. Harry wondered how Ron was really Arthur’s son, considering the only time Ron woke on his own violation is on Christmas day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just as the doors were about to close, several paper airplanes flew in above their heads. When Harry glanced up questioningly, Arthur stepped close to mutter into his ear,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Interdepartmental memos, we used to have owls. The mess was unbelievable.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>as soon as Arthur moved away, Kingsley rushed into the same lift, and quickly whispered something into Arthur’s ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Merlin’s beard, thank you Kingsley. Harry it seems they’ve changed the time of your hearing.” Arthur stated</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When is it ?” Harry asked, a sense of dread filling him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“In five minutes.” Arthur said, as the lift lurched backwards and dropped at a high speed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, after several stops, only Kingsley, Harry, Arthur and the lift operator remained, until they reached the department of mysteries. After receiving a reassuring nod from Kingsley the pair headed down the green-lit corridor. Harry paused when he saw Minister Fudge speaking with Lucius Malfoy of all people. They both paused their conversation, when they noticed Harry staring at them. Arthur glared at the two wizards before pulling Harry towards the courtroom. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Remember, during the hearing, speak only, once spoken to, keep calm, you’ve done nothing wrong. As the muggles say ‘truth without.’yes? ” he said to the younger wizard, only to notice Harry had gone paler than usual, and was fairly shaking. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhmm.” was the only reply Arthur got.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not allowed inside, I’m afraid. Good luck Harry.” Arthur said calmly, though Harry could feel the man shaking in fear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry nodded mechanically before stepping inside, fearing about what will happen once he got inside.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The thud of the gavel on the Judge’s podium shook Harry from his thoughts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Disciplinary hearing on the twelfth of August,into offenses committed by Harold James Potter, resident at Number Four Privet drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. Interr are Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister of Magic-” Fudge’s droning cut off</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Witness for the defense, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.” The Headmaster of Hogwarts swept dramatically into the courtroom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry grinned at the bewildered faces of Fudge and a toad-like woman sitting behind him.Though Fudge quickly shook himself of the shock,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You-you’ve got our message that the time and place of the hearing had been changed, did you?” he stuttered </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I must have missed it, but  by a happy mistake I arrived at the Ministry three hours early.” Dumbledore stated</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A ripple of voices went through the jury at Dumbledore’s statement, before being interrupted by Dumbledore once again</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The charges?” he inquired.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fudge glared at Dumbledore before placing his spectacles on his nose.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The charges against the accused are as follows: that he did knowingly... and in full awareness of the illegality of his actions... produce a Patronus Charm... in the presence of a Muggle." Fudge stated,glaring at both Harry and Dumbledore in between breaths.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you deny producing said Patronus?” he peered over his glasses at Harry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,but I..” Harry began.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And were you not informed of the illegality of performing magic outside of school, while under the age of majority?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was informed…” Harry started again</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well there you have it, Witches and Wizards of the Wizengamot..” Fudge interrupted</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I only did it because of the dementors.” Harry cut in</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once again a ripple went through the jury, and a witch,in slytherin green, spoke up</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dementors in Little Whining, Mr. Potter?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry bowed his head, “Yes, Ma’am. There were two dementors.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The witch hummed and Fudge spluttered</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Muggles can’t see dementors, can they? Highly convienent.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not lying, there were two dementors and if I hadn’t..” Harry could feel his infamous temper flare up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Enough!” Fudge yelled, then came back to himself, clearing his throat, he continued in a calmer tone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry to interrupt what would’ve been a well-rehearsed story...but since you cannot produce a witness for the event.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh pardon me Minister, but I believe we can.” Dumbledore once again intervened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He waved his arm towards the enterance of the courtroom where a small, elderly woman stood with her head held high.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mrs. Aberella Figg, assisted Mr.Potter and his cousin, Mr.Dursley, after their encounter.” Dumbledore continued.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fudge glared at Dumbledore, before waving Mrs.Figg to the chair Harry vacated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please describe the attack,what did they look like?” he began, once Mrs.Figg sat down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,um,one was quite large and the other was very skinny.” she said, her voice quivering.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not the boys! The dementors!” Fudge exclaimed</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, well they were large,and cloaked, when they came,it became cold and it felt as though all the happiness had gone from the world.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Silence followed Mrs.Figg’s statement, everyone knew despite being unable of magic themselves,squibs were capable of witnessing magical occurrences.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s ridiculous, dementors don’t just wander into muggle suburbs and just happen upon a wizard!” Fudge sputtered once again</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think anyone would believe that the dementors were by coincidence, Minister.” Dumbledore interjected quietly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fudge’s face grew stromy, and the toad-woman opened her mouth</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm sure I must have misunderstood you, professor. Dementors are, after all, under the control of the Ministry of Magic.” she said, in an annoying pitch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And it's so silly of me, but it sounded for a moment as though... you were suggesting that the Ministry had ordered the attack on this boy.” she continued after a breath, not giving Dumbledore a chance to reply.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That would be disturbing indeed, Madam Undersecretary which is why I'm sure the Ministry will be mounting a full-scale inquiry into why the two Dementors were so very far from Azkaban and why they mounted an attack without authorization.” Dumbledore said gravely, his tone brooking no room for argument.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes of course, Dumbledore.” Fudge sniffed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“In the matter of Harry Potter  the law clearly states that magic may be used before Muggles in life-threatening situations.”  Dumbledore pointed out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Laws can be changed, Headmaster.”  Fudge replied coolly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Clearly. Has it become practice to hold a full criminal trial... to deal with a simple matter of underage magic?” The Headmaster threw back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Fudge gritted his  teeth before calling for the final decision </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Those in favour of conviction?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Three hands shot up into the air, the Minister, the Undersecretary and Lucius Malfoy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fudge sighed, before calling out in a defeated tone,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Those in favour of clearing the accused of all charges.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly,one by one, starting with the woman in the slytherin-green robes, the rest of the Wizengamot, raised their hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fudge sighed once again, before pounding his gavel,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cleared of all charges, court dismissed.” he said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By the time Harry had stood to thank Dumbledore and Mrs.Figg, they had already disappeared. Mr.Weasley came running towards Harry and swept the teen into a hug. Harry was still in shock though.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, son, let’s get back home.” Arthur said, still holding Harry close.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,let’s go.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once they made it back to Grimmauld place, they were greeted by a guttural retching.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh dear, just let it out. There you go.” they heard Molly sooth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry! Arthur! You’re back, it went well, of course it went well, otherwise you’d be in Azkaban, wouldn’t you Harry.” Tonks shrieked, hugging Harry and Arthur, and nearly breaking her neck in the process.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh their back.” Remus said, relieved beyond words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once everyone,except Molly, Serena and Sirius, welcomed Harry and Arthur, Harry finally asked where the retching was coming from.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh that’s Serena, she’s been sick for about a good half hour now.” Fred began</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Sirius and Mum haven’t left her since. Poor woman.” and George finished</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>From upstairs they heard the sounds of vomiting stop, and a few murmured phrases. After a few minutes Molly came bustling down the stairs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Harry dear, your back! We’ve been so worried.” she exclaimed embracing the teen, and then kissing her husband.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah Harry! Welcome back!” Sirius called from where he was helping, or at least trying to, Serena down the stairs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The stubborn woman kept slapping his hands away, despite looking pale and unsteady.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry! Welcome back.” Serena rasped, as she came closer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks guys, I can tell you all were worried sick, though Serena you look like you took that a little too literally.” Harry teased, once they reached him.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Welp, this chapter had me tearing at my hair in frustration, hence the wait.  So enjoy it, and I hope everyone liked mischievous Remus, cause it's far from the last time you'll see him.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Still alive (bonus points if you know where that's from)... I'm so sorry, I know you all probably written me off as dead, but my school had ordered us to get online material to our students ASAP. Forgive me?  Here's a chapter I worked on before work restarted. I will try to finish this soon. Until then love you all</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The rest of Harry’s summer holidays were spent blissfully with Sirius and Serena at Grimmauld Place. The Order had decided it was too dangerous to move him until school started, which Harry didn’t mind since that meant he got to spend the days with his godfather and unofficial-godmother, even if she woke them all up with the sounds of retching almost every morning. Sirius kept muttering under his breath something about stubborn slytherins when Serena adamantly refused to see a healer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Serena’s morning illness aside, the three of them had a grand time, Harry finally realized what growing up with James and Lily would've been like. Like a week before school started Sirius enlarged the living room and they spent the day playing quidditch, Serena even gave Harry a </span>
  <em>
    <span>few </span>
  </em>
  <span>seeker tips, stating she ‘can’t in good conscience help a gryffindor seeker win’ especially since she was the best seeker slytherin house has ever seen. Harry just laughed and vowed to steal her secrets one day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That day was one, all of them would remember for the rest of their lives.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*************************************************************************************************************</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As usual the sound of Serena retching woke Harry and Sirius. Though this morning, Harry couldn’t help but wonder if he would be joining her in worshipping the porcelain gods. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright that’s it. You are going to St. Mungo’s today or so help me woman!” Sirius raged.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Surprisingly Serena only nodded and leaned her sweaty forehead against the toilet. Sirius’ gaze softened and he brushed a damp lock of dark hair away from her face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By the time breakfast was served by Kreacher, she was back to her normal self, though she still agreed to go to St. Mungo’s. Harry’s school supplies had been owl-ordered by Sirius and Serena and were currently packed neatly in his trunk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, ready darling?” Serena sighed as Harry came loping down the stairs, dressed for travel.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ready as I’ll ever be.” he sighed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both adults gave him a sad smile, before wrapping him in a group hug. They gave his temple a kiss and stepped back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah no sixteen year old likes going to school.” Serena huffed, sneakily wiping away tears.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Speak for yourself woman, my best memories came from Hogwarts, oh remember on my 17th birthday when you, Lily, Moony and Prongs dressed as ABBA and sang me ‘dancing queen’ in the Great Hall?”  Sirius exclaimed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Serena facepalmed so hard, the sound echoed through the room, just as Harry burst into uncontrollable giggles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alrighty then, that’s enough storytime for today, and the rest of the year, if I’m quite honest. Off we go Harry.” Serena gave Sirius the stink eye as she brushed past the men and headed out the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sirius watched her strom off fondly before turning his gaze back to Harry. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out an old photograph, without a word he handed it over to Harry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is the original Order of the Phoenix.” Harry guessed, watching the figures smile and wave at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, it was. That’s Marlene McKinnon, she was killed two weeks after this photo was taken. Voldemort wiped out her entire family.” Sirius said, pointing out a mousy brunette in the corner, who had a bright grin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Frank and Alice Longbottom.” he continued, showing a young couple in the front of the group, where they alternated between flashing mischievous grins at the camera and at each other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Neville’s parents.” He stated, his eyes roving over the picture, lingering over his parents’ loving glances to each other, Molly and Arthur’s hesitant smiles, the wild grinning of a younger Serena and Sirius, the shaggy-haired smirking Remus, a grinning Pettigrew  and lastly a teenage Snape, sending a shy smile at Harry, from beside Serena. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry focused on the dark-haired boy, who was alternating between ducking his head and smiling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s amazing Siri.” Harry breathed, before reluctantly passing it back to his godfather.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sirius chuckled, “Keep it Harry. It will help you remember that so many people love you, and even more believe in you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry crushed himself against Sirius once more, feeling a tell-tale stinging in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks Sirius, this means a lot to me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sirius clutched his boy tighter and pressed a final kiss to his temple “I know love, I know. Now get your arse outside before that woman comes and kills us both.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry giggled and tucked the photograph into his breast pocket and ran out the door, waving as he did.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Serena just gave him an equally fond and exasperated look, before ushering him into her car.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry I'm late (again) Turns out being a teacher is harder than it looks. But country shut down schools again because covid, so enjoy this.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Remember Harry be careful,please,please for mine and Siri’s sake, try and keep out of trouble this year.” Serena begged as she hugged Harry one last time before he boarded the Hogwarts Express.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll try but I can make no promises Rena, trouble just follows me.” Harry sighed</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know love, you are James incarnate in that way, that boy was a bloody magnet for mischief.” Serena smiled wistfully.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll write and tell me what happens at the healer today?” Harry sniffed discreetly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Serena rolled her eyes and gave a teasing smile, ‘Alright Dad.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bye Rena, take care of yourselves.” Harry said seriously</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We will, and you too Harry.” Serena replied just as gravely.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And with a final wave goodbye, Harry and his friends climbed aboard the old train, they wave</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>to the Weasleys, Tonks , Moody and Serena, until they had pulled out of the station.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*************************************************************************************************************</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After what Harry and the rest of the student body deemed the worst welcoming feast in Hogwarts History, a crowd of fifth and sixth year Gryfindors headed up to the dorms, complaining amongst themselves of the pink toad of an undersecretary that arrived at the school to observe the teachers and take over Defence Against the Dark Arts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bloody Hell, I’d rather have Lockhart again.” Ron muttered crossly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seamus and Dean nodded in agreement. The group continued their tirade, almost missing Professor Snape heading in the opposite direction. Harry was lost in his thoughts when he felt the man sweep by him, pressing a note into his hand inconspicuously. He stiffened but wisely kept his mouth shut.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nobody noticed anything much different about him, and before he knew he was lying in bed, with the curtains drawn tightly around the bed. He listened carefully to make sure each of his roommates were asleep, from Ron’s and Seamus’ heaving snores, Neville’s snuffling to Dean’s whistling snore, before casting </span>
  <em>
    <span>lumos </span>
  </em>
  <span>and reading the piece of paper with a familiar scrawl all over it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>Potter, I  expect you to come to my private quarters by midnight. Use your infernal invisibility cloak and the Marauder's map to find your way. Once you’ve reached the portrait of Salazar Slytherin, knock twice and wait for me. </b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry considered the note and figured Snape couldn’t and wouldn’t kill him in the safety of Hogwarts’ walls, so he then made up his mind to meet his professor. Silently casting a tempus he realized he only had fifteen minutes to find his way to the dungeons. He quickly cast a silencing spell, before donning his cloak,grabbing the map and heading towards the depths of Hogwarts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He passed by Filch and Mrs. Norris without any problem on his way to the dungeons. Soon enough he arrived at an almost hidden door, a bit further from the Slytherin common room than Harry thought. He canceled his silencing spell, before giving two quiet raps to the door before him. The door creaked open and Snape’s face popped out and he scanned around them before opening the door wider, allowing Harry entrance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You might as well remove that blasted cloak Potter.” Snape drawled following the boy down the narrow corridor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry did as the man asked, considering it was his quarters. After shrugging off the silky cloth, he slung it over his arm. He patted the pocket of his hoodie to ensure that the Marauder's map was ensconced there. The pair settled in the surprisingly cozy living room, the lake right outside the window.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So Professor, any reason you invited me down here in the middle of the night?” Harry asked as he sat in the comfy armchair Snape gestured to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Serena and Black asked for me to bring you here at midnight. That’s all I know, they should be sending a patronus in a few minutes.” Snape sniffed, obviously unhappy with having to share his private rooms for any period of time with Harry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few awkward minutes later, Snape’s floo activated and Serena stepped, followed immediately by Sirius.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sev! Harry! You're both here!” Serena shrieked, pulling both of them in a hug. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both men were tense, before melting into her warm embrace. Serena gave them an extra long squeeze, releasing them with a kiss to the temple. Harry openly stared at his normally stoic potions professor smile- no </span>
  <em>
    <span>beam</span>
  </em>
  <span>- at Rena, while tucking an errant curl behind her ear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Serema sat down on the sofa, and pulled Sirius to sit beside her after he embraced Harry and exchanged cold looks with Severus.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right..uh...boys..well.” Serena trailed off, exhaling heavily while wiping her clammy hands on her trousers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Severus stood up from his opposite her and sat on the witch’s other side and pulled her to his side and whispered something in her ear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sirius and Harry saw some of the tension bleed out of her shoulders. Serena took a deep calming breath and patted Severus’ cheek and grabbed Sirius’ hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry, Sev, you both know how I’ve been ill these past few mornings right?” she waited for both men to agree before continuing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I went to see a healer today, and I’m pregnant.” she revealed, squeezing Sirius’ hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> A few moments of silence passed before two voices, in sync, screamed,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?!” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys enjoy the new chapter! And remember all mistakes are mine.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“But,but you can’t be pregnant!” Harry yelled</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Severus was breathing heavily with a glazed look in his eyes, his body frozen in shock.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well Harry, turns out I can be.” Serena replied, her voice an odd mix of amused and worried.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But how?” Harry wailed</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sirius Orion Black did you not have the talk with him?” Serena chastised.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? I had that talk with him when he turned thirteen!” Sirius defended himself</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, even if you didn’t I told Remus to do it as well.” She remembered</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Guys! Forget about that, you're going to be parents! You’ll have a baby!” Harry yelled, his voice rising in pitch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, we’re still in shock about it as well,love.” Sirius calmed his godson.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Serena stood up and gently pushed Severus into a chair, then she knelt down and started warming his long,potion-stained fingers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re pregnant?” Snape whispered </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhmm.” Serena hummed, resting her forehead on his.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry looked on in confusion, he thought that Serena and Snape only talk at order meetings because they were the only Slytherins.there, but this behaviour showed they had a much more profound friendship.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Rena.” Snape said, his voice still low.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah Sev, I know, I know darling.” she soothed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After sometime the Slytherins straightened up, and their masks went back in place, but Harry could see a slight wetness in his normally stoic potion masters’ eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry was suddenly reminded of the shy boy smiling at him from the old picture, that was currently tucked into a secret pocket in his trunk for safekeeping, though he quickly brushed it aside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right then back to the reason why we called Harry to Severus’ chambers in the dead of night instead of writing you like normal people.” Serena said, once she cleared her throat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Harry we wanted to know if you’ll be godfather to our baby?” Sirius asked eagerly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry gasped in surprise, “M-me?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Serena smiled indulgently at the young man, “Yes Harry, both Siri and I would love it if you will.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Siri, Rena I would love to, but I’m so young, won’t I mess it up?” Harry asked worriedly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All three adults snorted, much to Harry’s surprise.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Potter, listen very carefully as this will be the last time I will say such a thing, but your age will not ‘mess up’ anything, Hell I’m willing to wear a pink tutu and cheer on Gryffindor for a month if the baby doesn’t adore you, besides you’ll do far better than Black.” Severus sneered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both Sirius and Harry were frozen with the shock that was brought with Severus’ words, and only after Serena burst into uncontrollable giggles, did Sirius start to sputter out something about being framed. Harry had begun to contemplate whether living was worth it when Serena’s howling laughter faded into breathy gasps.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh..my...god..whew, right, Thanks for that Sev. Now that we got a godfather for our unborn child, we have to get down to brass tacks and let you get some rest within an hour.” Serena managed to get out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok now that we’ve settled the godfather issue, we need a legal guardian for this glob inside of me, should Merlin forbid, Sirius and I be dispatched before our child reaches the age of majority, to take care of him or her. And I was hoping for you to take that position Severus, especially since you’re already part of the blood wards, and as well a blood-relative.” Serena rambled on, before being shushed by Severus.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course Rena, I will protect them with my life.” he said solemnly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait a bloody minute, blood relative?! You're related?” Harry shrieked, for what felt like the millionth time that night.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sirius facepalmed, while both slytherins winced,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah...Harry,nearly forgot you were here, well, sweetheart, yes, Severus and I are family, blood-relatives in fact.” Serena stated guiltily</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Which was about all Harry heard before the shock hit him properly and he fainted dead away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well shit.” Severus said dryly as the boy crumpled to the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know, I know, I know I'm late...I'm sorry.  Both writer's block and bad wifi kept me from this. Forgive me?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For the secondth time in a year Harry found himself wrapped tightly in his invisibility cloak and heading towards Snape’s quarters, this time in the middle of the night on the first day of winter holidays. All of his friends had gone home, along with all of the students and staff, save for Snape, Hagrid, Dumbledore and McGonagall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Took you long enough.Potter.” Snape greeted, as he ushered Harry inside his rooms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry just rolled his eyes before removing the cloak and settling down in the same armchair as before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When does the portkey activate, sir?” Harry asked, tacking on the title sarcastically.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Snape scowled at him and Harry had a hard time remembering him as the shy boy in the picture that now resided in the album Hagrid gave him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just a few minutes more Potter.Do you have everything needed?” Snape asked as he shrunk his own trunk and slipped it into the pocket of his heavy, black robe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry nodded in answer to his professor’s question. After a minute or two of silence the older man gestured for him to stand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Severus pulled out a quill from his pocket and held out one end for the other raven to take.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Remember to hold on tight.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as the words left his mouth, he felt a tug at the navel and off they went. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both men blinked up at the huge manor and at the sprawling white grounds that stood before them, all of which was illuminated with floating lights that led towards a  bundled figure above them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sev! Harry! Come on up! Hurry lads!” Serena yelled from over the hill.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The ravens raced up the snow covered hill over to her. She laughed with joy when they swept her up into a big hug, or as big a hug they could give with her ever growing tummy. Serena was wrapped up cosily in a floor length fur coat and knit hat, which made the wizards realize that they were still in their school robes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She shoved them inside the door and let them remove their outer robes and handed them to Kreacher.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry! You're finally here!” Sirius yelled happily, pulling the boy into a bone-crushing hug.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Severus rolled his eyes and pressed closer to Serena, wrapping a strong arm around her waist, his palm resting on her expanded stomach. She rested her head on his shoulder as she called out the head house elf of Prince manor. The diminutive creature took their guests’ shrunken trunks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Serena I had no idea you were rich.” Harry smirked as they were led through the gigantic house, before ending up in an ornate dining room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Serena laughed before answering, “What can you do? It’s all old money Harry. I just happen to enjoy it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How old is old money?” Harry asked curiously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Serena waved her hand dismissively,”Oh the Prince line goes back to the founding of Hogwarts, I believe we have an ancestor that used to work for Salazar Slytherin and our great aunt is the sister-in-law of Newt Scamander.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, that’s pretty amazing.” Harry said in awe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sirius chuckled,”Not really love, a lot of pureblood families are wealthy and go way back, for example you have the Princes, the Blacks, the Malfoys, the Longbottoms and the Potters, all of which have a seat or seats in the wizengamot. Course the only pureblood family I know that isn’t completely…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Financially stable?” Severus offered when Sirius faltered,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah financially stable, thanks Snape, is the Weasley family.’ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What why?” Harry asked</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Potter, the Weasleys are very vocal in their </span>
  <em>
    <span>fondness</span>
  </em>
  <span> for muggles, and with so many old pureblood families that do not </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>disagree with the dark lord’s beliefs. It is extremely simple to fall out of the high society circle.” Severus explained.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry nodded along before all the information sunk in,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait a minute, what do you mean the Potter line is pureblood?” he shrieked </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All the adults winced at the volume, then confusion marred their features.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Darling didn’t anyone tell you?” Serena asked quietly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me what?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Potter what do you think your blood status is?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know, I just figured that I was muggle born since all my relatives are muggles.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No love, your half-blood, James was the son of Euphemia and Fleamont Potter. Your grandfather was one of the most famous potioneers of his time.Not to mention from one of the most wealthy pureblood families in Europe” Sirius explained sadly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shame his son wasn’t better at potions though, I swear I can still hear ringing in my ear from when he blew up his cauldron in fifth year. ” Serena winced </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, we’ll have more time to talk about such things, but I did not invite you both to be sad. We’ve haven’t had a proper christmas since you were a baby, Harry, and I intend on changing that immediately. Now we have up till boxing day to spend together, and on Christmas Eve I’ve planned a little get together.” She continued, shaking her head as if to shake off the tension that had setted around the group.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now it’s way past both of your curfews, young men. Up to bed you go, we’ll talk more in the morning. Shoo, shoo” She waved the younger men upstairs where the head elf was waiting to lead to their rooms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright Serena, Sirius, and baby, good night guys love you.” Harry bid, kissing both his honorary parents, and Serena’s baby bump.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good night Serena, little one, Black.” Severus also said, kissing Serena’s cheek and patting her stomach.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good night boys we’ll be up in a few minutes so don’t worry. Tinky here will show you the way.” Serena said gently.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah that’s right. G’night love, Snape.” Sirius agreed, wrapping his arms around the mother of his child, and joined her in watching the younger ravens head up the grandiose staircase.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*************************************************************************************************************</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tinky led Harry and Severus past several doors before coming to the end of the hallway in the left wing of the manor. They saw three equally lavish doors, one at the very end and the other two flanking it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Master Severus be in this room, and this be Master Harry’s room. Mistress Serena and Master Sirius’ room is this” the old elf pointed out each room </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Severus and Harry moved to open their rooms after they thanked Tinky, and he had disappeared.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, goodnight Professor.” Harry said,awkwardly</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Severus paused and Harry could swear he saw the corner of his mouth lift just slightly. Finally he nodded in acknowledgment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm, goodnight to you as well Potter.”  And with a dramatic swish of his black overcoat, Severus disappeared into his room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Surprise! you get two chapters in one month. Amazing isn't it? Anyway enjoy and let me know what you think. Love you lots</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bright sunlight shone on his pale face, despite closing the heavy curtains last night or rather early this morning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a sigh, Severus woke up and shuffled out of his room, yawning all the way to the dining room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However he froze as soon as he set foot in the room. Both Potter and Black were watching him with their mouths agape. Severus could feel the heat flood his cheeks and he nearly turned tail and ran back to his room, only to be stopped by his Slytherin pride.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So with his head held high and wearing comfortable green pajamas, fluffy slippers and a pine green dressing gown over the ensemble and his hair all sleep ruffled, he strutted in and sat down gracefully in his appointed chair besides his cousin’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah Good Morning Sevvy, thought you’d sleep through breakfast love.” Serena smiled as she waddled in, and settled down beside him, giving him a peck on the cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Feeling much better now that Rena had come to his aid, Severus relaxed slightly, though he could still feel a warmth in his face, and thus kept his eyes trained on the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Serena squeezed his hand underneath the table, and he sent her a grateful smile, she always knew what he needed, and would always proceed to do it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right then, now that we’re all here, let’s eat and get on with the day. First we have to find a Christmas tree, so I’m sending Harry and Siri out to get one from our forest, while Sev and I get decorating this place. Then Harry, Sev and I will get baking the biscuits and sweets while you get started on the mulled wine Siri.” she relayed while scarfing down her breakfast with a tenacity Severus previously only seen before in a Weasley.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All the men readily agreed and breakfast was a quick affair. As soon as both Harry and Sirius finished, they excused themselves to get ready.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sev, are you alright?” Serena asked as soon as the Gryffindors were out of earshot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The potion master plastered on a wan smile,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not if we’re talking about my pride.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh love, I’m sorry but I couldn’t not invite them. I know how you don’t like them, but…” she trailed off, biting her lower lip worriedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh let it go will you Rini ? I can hardly fault you in finding Black attractive, considering I had an affair with his brother. And as for Potter he is as much Lily as he is his father. And no matter what we will all be a big, happy family, because little one will not have any of our childhoods.”  He exclaimed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Serena just held her cousin tight and sobbed into his fleece-covered chest, which she later proclaimed was due to hormones, though Severus saw through her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*************************************************************************************************************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dusk was setting and Severus was this close to just casting the killing curse on the irritable teenager and just getting that blasted prophecy business over and done with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Potter for the eighth time, stop sticking your fingers in the batter.” he growled </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The teen guiltily snatched the offending appendage from the bowl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh lighten up Sev, you were the same at that age if I remember correctly.” Serena smirked from her seat by the counter where she and Harry were supposed to be decorating their Christmas goodies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Severus glared at his cousin, who was smiling innocently at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have frosting on your face Prince.” he huffed, stalking over and wiping the offending blob from the corner of her mouth, and smearing it on the front of her apron.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Serena just giggled like a maniac as she peeked behind him. He didn’t have to turn around to know that Harry was sneaking a taste of batter, yet again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Potter if you stop contaminating my cake batter now, I’ll let you lick the bowl.” Severus smirked when the teen turned bright, green eyes, wide with both disbelief and awe in his direction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What ? that’s not fair Sev. How come Harry gets some and I don’t?” Serena pouted</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You and I both know that life isn’t fair.” He smirked yet again</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stuck out her tongue at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well if you're going to be immature, then I guess I’ll  have to eat this pregnancy-safe cookie dough myself.” He said slyly, opening a drawer and pulling out a little bag full of dough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aww Sev, you're such a softie.” She cooed, reaching for it uselessly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His six feet height easily sidestepping the much shorter Serena. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah Ah not until you apologize.” he taunted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry watched Snape transform into someone entirely new, someone that laughs and teases others, his pale skin no longer sallow looking, but rather a healthy flush. Again he was struck by how much this Severus looked like his teenage counterpart. Whenever he smiled, his black eyes twinkled and he ducked his head. And that was when Harry realized he just referred to Snape as Severus in his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sev! Don’t be mean, just because you’re tall that doesn’t mean you can abuse that power.” Serena whined, reaching up on tip-toes, or as much tip-toes as her stomach would allow her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, alright don’t hurt yourself, here.” Severus chuckled as he handed over the bag.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you darling.” Serena said, pecking him on the cheek, before stuffing a spoonful of the treat in her mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Severus was still laughing as he placed the batter into a pan and sent it into the oven. He slid the bowl, still with a thick layer of batter on the sides over to Harry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Professor.” he said, already swiping a finger through the delicious thick batter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something crossed the elder raven’s face before he replied,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Severus.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Severus. You may call me Severus while we’re here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry thought it over, and a giant grin spread over his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright then, only if you call me Harry and not Potter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Severus tilted his head in acquiescence, and somehow Potter-Harry’s grin grew brighter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right thank you </span>
  <em>
    <span>Severus</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Would you like some too?” Harry asked, holding up the bowl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Severus sent him a shy, amused smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your welcome Harry. and yes I would like some.” he answered</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neither of them quite noticed Serena’s mega watt grin as she watched the scene all while happily eating her treat.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A bit of backstory between Sirius, Severus and Serena told in a dramatic way</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What is your problem Sirius?” Serena yelled</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about ? I have no problem.” Sirius gritted out, clearly fuming</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, don’t try that shit with me, why have you been acting more hostile to Severus this last week?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have not!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you have! I’m not blind, Sirius”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just don’t like that he’s becoming more friendly with Harry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me?” Serena’s voice dropped to a deceptively calm tone, and both Harry and Severus strained to hear her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two younger wizards were wrapped in the invisible cloak, in a dark corner of the study. While the two males have reached an easy truce in the week since they gave the other permission to use his given name.  The tension between Sirius and Severus increased, causing some friction between the parents-to-be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It all came to a culmination today at dinner, when Harry and Severus were sent upstairs to their rooms early by a stony-faced Serena. But of course both of them sneaked back out as soon as they heard the couple move from the dining room to the giant study, what was unexpected though was sneaking out at the same time. After a tense moment, Harry offered up the cloak and they both wrapped it around themselves. Thus leading them to being pressed close watching the two former aurors fight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You heard me, I don’t like that </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>is becoming friendly with my godson.” Sirius practically spat out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why ? What has he done to your precious godson? “ she sneered, and all three men present flinched, not used to hearing her speak like that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You mean besides mentally abusing him for the last six years just because he’s James’ son?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cut the crap Black, you know as well as I do that Dumbledore has ordered Sev to act that way to both Harry and Neville.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Behind him, Harry could feel Severus tense up at the direction the conversation was headed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not to mention what happened to Regulus!” Sirius finally shouted </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Regulus? Regulus? You mean the same Regulus that seduced my innocent cousin who was three years his junior? Or the same Regulus that coerced Severus to join the Death eaters in the first place? On his 17th birthday no less,  Or the same Regulus that threatened Severus with torture when he found out Severus’ loyalty lied with the side of the Light? Is that what you mean by what happened with Regulus?” she screamed back</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Reg was innocent, it was our bloody mother’s fault over that incident! Besides, my brother was the one who died trying to help us, not your precious cousin ! How do we know if he’s really on our side for all we know he could still be Voldemort’s lap dog” he yelled, flushed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you dare turn this on him. Our family is not the one with more than half its members as Death eaters.” Serena replied coolly, her body tense and growing even more so with each accusation hurled at Severus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry could feel Severus’ rapid breaths warming the back of his necks, causing goose bumps to erupt. Both of them were still as statues, lest either Serena or Sirius felt them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Serena let’s be rational here, we don’t need to fight, just tell Snape to let Harry be and our problem will be solved.” Sirius tried placating </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Serena, Severus and Harry all sucked in a sharp breath, as Sirius’ words sunk in. Harry started praying that his godfather would grow a sense of self preservation in the next ten seconds. Severus tensed, getting ready to intervene should the fight get uglier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get out.” Serena whispered </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Sirius asked, looking genuinely confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get out of my house Sirius. If you cannot respect Severus in his own ancestral home, then you have no place here.” She said tiredly, sitting down heavily in an armchair and resting her head in her hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rena, you can’t be serious. I’m the father of your child.” he sputtered </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Deadly, Sirius and if you want to ever see this baby I suggest leaving immediately. “ she threatened, her tone ice-cold</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Serena..I..I” Sirius trailed off when she stood up,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sirius Orion Black, I led the team that sent you to Azkaban once, I’ll do it again. Now leave this house now before we both do something we’ll regret.” her voice quavering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sirius gave her a pained look before apparating on the spot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he was gone, she deflated and let out a shuddering breath. Serena then looked right at the corner where Severus and Harry were hiding with eyes glistening with tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As for you two, I’ll deal with you in the morning. Now off to bed like I told you to be.” she scolded tiredly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry and Severus revealed themselves guiltily, but before they could apologize, she sent them a withering glare and the wizards booked it up the stairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though both of them looked back for a second when they heard a heart-wrenching sob that was immediately stifled.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>